I'd Do Pretty Much Anything To Get You To Notice Me
by Meemerdd
Summary: What if Flora was annoyed? Annoyed at the fact that, despite the fact she's being herself around everyone? Just because she isn't forward enough to get noticed by the people she wants to notice her, even her own friends don't seem to notice her, they just let her melt into the background. Everyone's in for a big suprise when Flora tries to change her status as the sweet shy girl...
1. Chapter 1

_I'd do pretty much anything to get you to notice me  
I might not seem very open  
that's true  
But when I'm thinking  
About you  
There happens to be a totally different story_

_I'd cut my hair and change my name  
If you might possibly be into that scene  
I swear, I'd do anything  
I'd climb to the roof and shout out your name  
If that's what you wanted to see_

"Wait…" Flora stopped walking behind the rest of the girls, who didn't seem at all interested in what she had to say, "No, wait!" Flora let out a little grunt as they ignored every single word she said, and turned around, if they wheren't going to listen to her, they probably wouldn't notice her absence, at least, that's what the little voice in her head said was true. Starting to head back to the dorm room instead, when she reached there she let out a sigh, heading inside and starting to search the internet.

There was the pestering little voice inside her head and she smiled a bit, maybe it was right, maybe she should trying searching that up, typing into the Magix Search Engine:

_"How to change your style to get people's attention."_

And instantly started flicking through the listings, before clicking on a chat page from a website, **PUNK** whatever that might be. And continued to read, starting to smile more and more to herself as she read, maybe it was time to change a bit, if she could figure out exactly what this punk stuff was. When she noticed a single post on the forums of the sight.

LucyWitch57:

_"God, things are so stinking annoying these days, seriously! And sense when was there a stupid rule witches could buy that new beauty facial cream "Pixie Kiss" anyway? What's wrong with people these days? I want to see some product producer be that much of a bitch to the fairy population, who's with me here? I'd do anything to get my hands on some, even help a stinking fairy."_

It wasn't the most appealing post, but still, this was probably the best offer she would be able to get her hands on, with a sigh, she clicked on LucyWitch57"s profile, and with little effort, figured out it happened to be the same Lucy she'd met before. There can only be so many Lucy's who attend Cloud Tower and are best friends with a fairy-obsessed witch named Mirta, right?

Flora grabbed a few things, including a little tube of Pixie Kiss and shoved them into a pink backpack slinging it over her shoulder and heading towards the door.

"Wait Flora, where are you going?" Chatta had her hands on her hips as Flora turned around with a smile.

"I'm going to get attention sweetie." Before she turned back to the front door, grabbing onto the door handle.

"I give you plenty of attention Flora, why do you sound so sad?"

"I know you do Chatta, nobody else does though." And with that, Flora was out the door and walking down the hall past Palladium, and Wizgiz, talking about the upcoming exams, Flora could totally cheat if she wanted to, she could stand there and listen, and she defiantly doubted they'd pay her any attention what so ever.

Soon enough, Flora was standing in front of the ominous Cloud Tower building, and she swallowed hard, before stepping inside, to the sneers of many random witches as they walked past. Though the women at the front desk seemed to be to pre occupied with her book to even notice her there. As she walked past and down the hall.

The scary thing was, the tower wasn't playing tricks on her, that ment it actually wanted her to be there, which kind of scared Flora more then any of the monsters or puzzles the tower could fling at her, she had prepared for that, not this, desturbing feeling crawling up her spine.

She reached Lucy's dare, taking in a deep breath before she knocked, tapping her foot as she waited a couple minutes before Lucy opened the door with a frown, "what the hell do you want?" Was her response to the sight of Flora, looking her up and down with slight disgust on her face.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I-I just read online, you wanted some Pixie Kiss?" Flora swallowed again, biting down on her lip, "I kind of have some, for you, I just need a little help, from you."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Lucy still seemed quite annoyed, but did seem to open the door more with a mild interest.

Flora took a deep breath before talking at a breath-taking speed. "Well, actually, sweetie, I kind of really need you to help change my image? Nobody ever notices me, my friends, or any of the guys at Red Fountain for that that matter, I was really really hoping you could teach me how to be punk? I-I heard that punk, or whatever really makes people notice you."

Lucy smiled a bit, "in that case, if you want to be different, come inside." She stepped out of the way as Flora stepped inside, "first of all, don't say sweetie, people never take goody two shoes seriously, no matter what they look like, if you've gotta say something, say bitch."

"Bitch?"

"Yeah, makes you seem less, innocient and weak, or even shy. So, hand over that Pixie's Kiss, bitch." Lucy held out her hand towards Flora, setting her other hand on her hip.

Flora quickly dug around in her backpack, pulling out the tube and giving it to Lucy, "h-here you go."

Lucy took it with a wider, evil looking smile, "and second, don't let people boss you around, and don't stutter anymore, got it?" Lucy's voice raised to a yell, as she stood over Flora.

"g-got it," Flora mumbled.

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Got it!" Flora's voice raised a little in return, not very much, but, Lucy nodded her head, "good."

"Now," Lucy continued, "onto appearance." She grabbed out a pair of scissors from a drawer and grabbed Flora's hair, "this hair, it's gotta go Flo, also, your Flo now, not Flora."

"Alright, wait, my hair?" Flora nearly paniced and ran off, but, calmed herself down. "I guess it can go." She covered her eyes as Lucy cut it off, the long dirty blonde locks flopping to the floor, her neck was bare and her hair now only went down to her ears, all kinds of different lengths as it wasn't really a clean cut.

Lucy was off digging through her closet as Flora was fingering her short hair, biting her lip slightly before Lucy threw a couple thing at her, "change into those." Flora just nodded her head and headed into the bathroom, stepping back out in the black mini dress and knee-length leather heeled boots. "I'll show you how to get more clothes, but, that's good for now."

Flora looked down at herself for a few seconds, "you sure this doesn't make me look like a whore?"

"Positive Flo, would I dress you like a whore ever?" Lucy asked in a sarcastic tone with a slight laugh, "remember, your not Flora anymore, your Flo, kick ass bitch no one dares cross, now go, I'll talk to you later, possibly, I got some magical facial lotion to try now."

Flora sighed, straightening herself back up and walking all the while to Alfea, stopping in front of the dorm room doors taking a deep breathe, she couldn't be her normal sweet self, no, that never worked before walking inside. "Flora's back!" Stella grinned, before she stopped herself, staring at Flora for a few seconds, "Flora?"

"It's Flo now, got that?" Flora started, kicking herself a little mentally as the voice in her head cheered her on, "night bitches." And headed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her, sighing when she was finually alone.

"What happened to Flora?" Bloom asked, blinking a few times at the door, Flora was gone for a day, and came back, looking like a witch and acting like a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora sighed, as she pulled herself into the little ripped up jean shorts and pink tank top, putting on black fingerless gloves and black suspenders, with little black ballet flats, she bit her lip, she defiantly needed new clothes, maybe Lucy would help her again? After all, it did kind of sound like Lucy was planning to. She left the dorm room, frowning slightly at the rest of the girls as Layla bounced up to block the way, "okay, girl, what's happened to you?"

"Gir-" Flora had started saying girls, as they all seemed to gather around her, stopping to recollect herself, "sorry bitches, if your going to have that kind of attitude with me, I'm going to go spend time with my _new_ friends." That sounded convincing right? She was playing the part correctly, right?

"Flora, you need to simply calm down and explain what's been happenin'," Musa butted in with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's just Flo now and no I don't!" Flora nearly yelled, slipping by the two and out the door, starting to mutter to herself, "I wish they were real friends, I wish they actually did understand me, I guess they don't." There was a tear rolling down Flora's cheek, before she whipped it away, "Who cares about them anyways? They simply showed there not real friends, unless they apologize."

Why did it upset her so much anyways? That's all Flora could think about, was why that offended her so very much, she'd simply have to work on that. It didn't matter anymore, she decided, she was just not going to speak to them until they apologize to her.

She sighed, making her way back to Cloud Tower, though she walked with a little more confidence then the first time around, even if there still was the sound of gentle snarling in the background. Before knocking on Lucy's door, once again finding it with oddly little effort. Looking around with bored eyes as she waited for the door to be opened again.

The door slowly swung open, and Lucy sighed a bit, "Flo, you can't, wait, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's all I really had, that kind of went with the style….." Flora muttered, biting her lip, as Lucy shook her head in disappointment.

"Okay, we have to get you a new wardrobe; I can't stand all this, fluffy fairy version of punk any longer." Lucy stormed out of the room, grabbing Flora's hand and dragging her behind her down the hallways of Cloud Tower.

"So, uhmmm, where are we going then?" Flora asked, as Lucy dragged her onto the bus to Magix, and they both sat down, only to hear her sigh.

"No more uhmm-ing Flo, it makes you look kind of dumb," Lucy said, shaking her head in disappointment. "We're going to Horns, to get you a new wardrobe."

"Horns? But, I would never step into that store! It's so dark, and creepy, seems to give off a bad aura." Flora said, scooting slightly to the side away from Lucy, and giving her a slightly strange look.

"That's the point, the stores you go to are to….." Lucy stuck her tongue out, "sickening bright, and cheery, the point is, you won't be noticed if you're so bright and cheery."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She nodded her head, as they completed the trip in silence.

"See? You just shouldn't doubt me Flo." Lucy said, frowning a bit as the bus pulled to its stop and the two stepped out, starting to head towards the store. The building seemed to be made of black bricks, and almost glowed a scarlet red, with the graffiti red glowing sign, that read, "Horns." And Flora stopped right outside the door. "Flo, you're not going to tell me your afraid of a damn store are you?"

"Well, maybe just a little."

Lucy face palmed, grabbing Flora's hand and dragging her inside, "you can't possibly be this afraid of a store Flo, it's not that bad."

"It's dark in here Lucy, and smells kind of bad." Flora, mumbling, backing up towards the door again.

"If you want to go back to being the goody two shoes nobody notices, be my guest, it's not like I find it fun to try to turn you into someone people notice, takes time away from spending on myself you know." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I guess I can stay in here long enough to get some new clothes….." Flora muttered, as Lucy gave her a side glance and smirked.

"I knew it,"

"So, what do you think I should get Lucy?" Flora picked up a pink shirt, "maybe this?"

"Sorry, no pink, didn't I say that already, you need black and how about…. Red, that would look good." Lucy said, leading her over to a different section, "I think detailed jeans would look good on you, what do you think of tears?"

"They look….. Neat, patches?"

"No, you're not wearing patches, Flo." Lucy grabbed a few different pairs and threw them into Flora's arms, "Look those over, that's the kind of style you should wear."

"Alright, so, what about this shirt?" Flora took one off the rack and held it up for her to see, with the jeans folded over her shoulder.

"That's better, you might be getting a hang of it now, let's get you some other things to wear." Lucy nodded, "What about hair dye?"

"Oh no, I already got that hair cut, I'm not dying my hair."

"You sure about that Flo? You'd look great with green."

"But your hair is green; I wouldn't possibly want to steal your thunder." Flora said with a slight smile, that would work, right?

"Good point, how about a jacket?" Lucy grabbed a detailed leather jacket off the rack, holding it up for Flora to see, who just took it out of her hands and slipped it on.

"Yeah, Lucy, this jacket is epic." Flora nodded with a slight laugh, "I've got to get out of here, before I grab stuff I won't be able to pay for, I wish Stella would go punk."

"Why?"

"Then she'd be insisting on buying us clothes." Flora stated, as the two walked up to the counter and started to check out. And Flora wore the jacket out of the store, carrying the bags, as the two turned their heads towards a whistle from someone. "Thanks Lucy, it's totally working."

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Someone asked what season this takes place in? I'd say, somewhere mid season two? And, I'm writing another story featuring Lucy and Mirta, to those fans out there. :P**


End file.
